Apollo's Seven
by Fox Berrie
Summary: This is a story about apollo's 7 frist children and a myth with in a myth, secerts only few may know, and the forbidden to become innocent.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer, I do not own percy Jackson, or anyof its characters. I only own this original idea…well yeah im pretty sure its original cause it's a pretty unique idea… any who..**

**Oh and just to let you know there are a few mistakes, like I suddenly change the tense, POV, but yeah, there is only one or two…Anywho **

**i would like to point out that i do not own Rue's Lullaby, and it belongs to the author of the Hunger Games,  
><strong>

**ON WITH THE STORY… well just a prologue… and just to tell you it's not a one shot.**

Apollo's seven prologue

The firsts 3 daughters and the first 4 sons of Apollo were something special. One would guess that they were just ordinary Demi-gods, despite the fact that they are the first, or one of the first children of a god. But of cause not everyone is right. These demigods had the true power of what an Apollo's heir should have. The power of Light, Mind, and true Music. Now you must be thinking, Apollo children now days seem not to have this power, and I can tell you now that Zeus is to blame for that.

Once he learnt of the first 7 children of Apollo and the stories that came to his attention about them, he was worried that they could lead to the destruction of Olympus. With not wanting to consult his fellow Olympians about this, he went in search of them to destroy them. Apollo saw that this had angered Zeus and granted immortality to his 7 children, not wanting them to face the wrath of Zeus. Zeus, learning that he could not destroy them, Zeus went about finding them and one by one imprisoned them in the tribute version of the sky on the ceiling of the Olympian throne room.

Well all except one. Apollo, dispirit to hide his last child from Zeus, asked his sister Artemis, to hide her in her hunt of eternal maidens. After not being able to find the last child Zeus closed the matter, figuring the last child was dead, but to stop more from being born with that extreme power, he made Hecate cast a spell on him so his children will not receive those powers.

The last child, a young maiden named Willow, was set on freeing her siblings, no matter what, she would free them. But as the years past Zeus forgot about them, and Willow became less sure she would find them. When one day about 900 years later, Artemis brought her hunters along to Olympus. While she was discussing godly duties, the girls were allowed to wonder around Olympus.

Willow, being the daring person she was and went to explore the throne room. Being extremely careful she entered the throne room and looked around. As she looked around, a strange sensation went through her, like someone was calling her. Then out of the blue, she heard a voice:

_Willow, free us with the song of pure_

_With your voice so melodic and sure_

_With the song we will go free_

_And together again will be_

It was like many people were talking to her all at once. Willow was confused at first until she put the entire piece together. It was her siblings calling out to her. They must be here, Willow thought. And I must free them… with a song… Willow sat herself down and thought of a song of pure, when it struck her. The lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Willow was sure it was the song, so, making sure no one was coming, and she started singing;

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
>And when they open, the sun will rise<em>

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet–  
>–and tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you._

Another 2 voices her… both girls had joined in with Willow for last line.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away<em>

Wow. It sounded perfect, with all the perfect harmonies, and the addition of male voices...

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet–  
>– and tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you._

The voiced all had cut off on the perfect place. You could tell Willow was sad it ended, because it was the most beautiful thing she, or anybody have ever heard, but what she didn't notice was the 6 other people standing around her with smiles on their faces. Willow opened her eyes, and looked at her siblings

"Willow, you have freed us, but we have to leave before anyone comes, but know this, we all love you, and we will find each other soon" one of the boys said. He had mouse blonde hair, and mousy features, but he was tall and elegant. Most of them were that way, tall and elegant, with all blonde hair, but of different shades, and the brightest of blue eyes. Willow nodded and hugged each of them before they flashed away in a flash of light. Willow sighed and trudged back out to her fellow huntress.

That was the last day anyone spoke, or heard of the 7, no one knows where they went, we only know were willow is of course, but the others, blended in with the mortals. They were forgotten by everyone but themselves, their father, and aunt. They disappeared to nearly all whom knew them from the beginning. They were unknown, until that fate full day when Willow looked back up at the ceiling of the throne room in Olympus to see her siblings once again smiling down at her.

**Disclaimer (Again): ok I don't own Rue's Lullaby. I thought I would put the disclaimer for it down here so it doesn't give a hint of the story… yeah.**

**A/N thanks to FireOpals for Betaing this chapter, I still found a few mistakes, but that was just POV mistakes that I did… yah**

**You know what to do**

**Rate**

**Review**

…**ahh…. Alert :D**

**And you shall get the next chapter… if I have finished it in time anyway XD**

**ANd speaking of the next chapter, i need to know if you guys like this story... becuase if you dont i will just leave it as a one shot. in reason of my saying this is becuase i acctaully dont have a fully detailed idea of what i am acctually going to do with this idea. i only have a very simple outline(which i wont tell you...) so please PM me or comment on your thoughts.  
><strong>

**- Foxie**


	2. AN

AN/

Ok I really need to know if you guys really liked it, and want me to continue, because if I don't get at least 5 reveiws telling me I should continue its just going to be a one-shot and you shall never know how it ends…

But I don't really I want to write a story that's going to give me some trouble and no one is going to read it, or know if people like it, so yeah, 5 reveiws in the next 2 months or so or its just going to be a one-shot


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so people said I should continue so I did. It is set in present time; just to let ya'll know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. only my characters... and the idea. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Presant:<strong>

**Mice POV  
><strong>

I shuddered as the thunder overhead rumbled. I pulled up my rain coat hood just over my eyes so I could see where I was going. I nudged Mo beside me.

"Dude, this is like, suicidal man, walking right into Zeus territory" I muttered to him. It was stupid, seriously stupid. I mean, were on the run from Zeus, and Mo wants us to walk right into his territory.

"_Dude,_ its textbook stuff. He won't expect us to walk right into his territory, so he won't look there, the only reason he'll know were here is if someone tipped him off. And only 7 people in the world know about us, and only one is against us. I think we'll live." Mo replied.

Even though he did have good reasons; I still couldn't help but look over my shoulder every 5 seconds. We were passing through the gate into central park when Mo snapped.

"Dude stop looking like you've killed the president or something, people are gonna notice sooner or later, and that'll alert someone" Mo whispered to me from the corner of his mouth.

"Well sorry, but I can't help it, you've got a big important god who wants to vaporise us." I whispered back to him.

"And by the looks of this weather, I think he knows something aint right"

"Hmm, come on. Let's go find someplace to eat, I'm starved" Mo said

"There, that looks like a nice Café, care to join me Mr Nervous, or are you afraid that the god of coffee is gonna vaporise us too" Mo said, sarcasm, if it were a solid, dripping of the words.

"Oh ha-ha very funny" I muttered, digging my hands into my pockets.

"Let's go before we get soaked then" I mumbled as Mo grabbed my arm and zig zaged us through the non-moving traffic. Mo only let go of my arm when we had stopped under the Café's overhead thingy ma bob. We took of our jackets and rolled them up so they wouldn't get water all over the floor of the Café.

"Come on Mice, we'll sit at the far end table, is that good?" Mo asked as he whipped his shoes on the mat.

"Alrighty then Mo, thee shalt sit at thou table" I alleged, waving my hands in front of me.

Mo just slapped the back of my head, sighed, then made his way over to the table he had chosen. Me, being the optimistic one, just grinned and followed him.

Once we had sat down, the nice and beautiful, might I add, waitress came over to us.

"Hello there, may I please ask your order?" she asked us in the pretty little voice that people love at sight, but then it gets rather annoying after 5 minutes.

"Ah… I would like an espresso" Mo asked, looking away from the waitress.

"And you sir?" She asked me, putting on a big, but obviously fake smile.

"Um…. a mochachino please" I replied, with just as easily the same fake smile.

"Alrighty, your drinks should be here in about 5 minutes" she says, smiles, turns around flicking her hair, and walking away.

"So, Mo, the question you've been ignoring the whole day, where are we gonna sleep, because I aint sleeping in a sewer again" I ask, and grimacing at the memory when we had to sleep in the sewers about 150 years ago.

"You got that right. That was just plain nasty" Mo agreed, nodding his head.

"But I think we'll sleep in a tree here in central park, the tree will provide shelter, and protection from any god, or goddess hell bent of killing us, and I stopped counting at 57, because it was just getting ridiculous." Mo said, smiling.

"Yeah, remember the time with…oh what's her name is again? I don't think I can even pronounce it" I say laughing quietly

"Oh! You mean that weird Norse goddess, the one that kept trying to behead us? Yeah I remember her." Mo replied, chuckling.

The waitress came with our drinks, and the bill.

"Ha-ha, Mice look at this" Mo said passing over the bill. It was the normal stuff, but at the bottom of the piece of paper, was a number. I couldn't help not snort.

"Seriously man? Don't do that out in public, and it's not the first time this has happened." Mo scowled at me, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's go find us a comfortable tree" Mo said while leaving the money on the table.

We wondered around a bit, looking for a tree to sleep in. We had almost given up when I saw one.

"Yo dude, over there" I shouted over to Mo, who had started to wonder of in the other direction. He turned around and saw where I was pointing.

"Sweet, let's go, the more sleep we get the better" he said, already sprinting off towards the tree. Once we had climbed up, we started making ourselves comfortable, but I couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Mo, do you think we'll fall out of the tree?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Then you either gets back up, your you-"I but him off

"Sleep on the floor, I know, stupid question" I muttered laying my head down and instantly fell asleep.

I woke up to a growl. Waking up to a growl, is not, and I repeat, is not, the best way to wake up in a tree.

I yelped, jumping up and flailing around to keep myself balanced.

"Ouch you douche" came Mo's voice. I guess I must of hit him…oh well he'll live.

"Dude… I don't know about you, but I heard a growl, and normal growls aren't good" I whisper to him.

"Our bows were snapped remember, by that weird old lady in Macedonia" Replied Mo.

"Then were screwed" I muttered.

"We could try to run" Suggested Mo, stretching silently.

"Alrighty then" I say.

We jumped down from the tree to come face to face with a hell hound.

"So…when do we run?" I squeaked, and mentally kicked myself. Mo looked at me sceptically and sighed.

"Really, Mice really? How about…Now" he said, dashing of in the other direction. I followed him, nearly ploughing into the tree.

We had been running for nearly 10 minutes, trying to lose the dammed hellhound, when we ploughed into a camp of girls, and immediately found ourselves at arrow point.

"Oh crap" Mo and I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha yeah I left it on a cliffy… evil aren't I? well I am seriously not gonna update till I have at least 5 more reviews… so review people :D, and fave.. and alert :D<strong>

**-foxie **


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- sorry it's taken me so long to update, it just I've been really busy and stuff, and also I've hit a bit of writer's block with this story so any idea's will be awesome :D

Disclaimer- I don't know Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 3.

Myles POV.

"We come in peace" I squealed, raising my hands in surrender.

"Shut up" a girl with blonde hair snapped.

"Dude, just go with the flow, and only answer qeusti-"

"Shut up!" Mo was interrupted by the blonde girl.

"They are boys trespassing into our camp, I'm sure Lady Artemis would not mind if we were to dispose of them" A black haired girl uttered, pulling back on her bow string.

"Thou shall not do such a thing" I loud and clear voice ordered. A girl with fiery golden hair strode into followed by Lady Artemis herself.

"Milady, we were just going to dispose of the-"

"Thalia, they are guest of the hunt. Hunters stand down."

The black haired girl's hand slackened on the string, as did the others.

The fiery golden haired girl didn't even nod her thanks. She just strode purposely up to us, and engulfed us in a giant hug.

"Willow" I whispered hugging her back.

"Myles, Mortimer, what are you doing here? In New York especially, it's suicidal!" she asked us, taking a step back.

"You know them?" The girl, Thalia, asked bewildered.

"Of course I know them, they're my brothers." Willow replied, slinging an arm around one of our shoulders.

"Your brothers? Even if you had brothers, they would have been dead by now. I've been told that you've been here longer then even Zoe has" Thalia asked, clearly confused.

"Fine then, let me rephrase that. They are my _immortal _brothers" Willow replied to Thalia, then rounded on us.

"You still didn't answer my question"

"It was Mo's idea" I blurted out, pointing to him.

"Boys, always blaming it on other people" I heard someone mutter.

"Hey, it's true, it really was his idea" I defended myself.

"Guilty as charged." Mo smirked raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Ok hunters, back to your tents. Willow, Thalia, boys, come with me" Artemis addressed us, then turned around and headed towards her tent.

As we followed Lady Artemis, I started to worry.

"What happens if another god or goddess turn up, or what if Lady Artemis' huntress' eavesdrop and tell Zeus or-"Mo cut me off

"Then we will do what we've been doing for years Mice"

"So we'll run, like cowards" I whisper to him, agitated

"If we have to then yes we will" I glares at me, telling me that the conversation was over. We were by now at Lady Artemis' tent.

We entered the tent after the girls, and waiting for them to sit down before we did.

"So my question" Willow asked, looking at us accusingly.

"Well…. You see, Mo had this crazy idea that if we hide in New York, Zeus won't find us-"

"What does my father have to do with this?" Thalia interrupted

"- and try to vaporise us" I continued ignoring Thalia.

"Wait, your father is Zeus?" Mo asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, and what did you do to piss him off?" Thalia asked, looking interested now.

"Nothing" Mo and I chorused.

"Seriously?" Asked Thalia sceptically, arching an eyebrow.

"Well your father wanted to vaporise me too, but I joined to hunt and escape him" Willow said from the corner, taking a sip of water of a glass.

"Why? That doesn't sound like my dad. Sure he likes to threaten people, but he always has a reason" Thalia asked, curious.

"Well, he does have a reason, it just wasn't our fault." I said, sighing.

"Whose fault was it? I could try to persuade my father to let you guys go, but no guarantees" Thalia uttered.

"It's our dad's fault" Willow answered.

"And don't go to Zeus, he'll just force you to tell him our location" Mo added.

"Alright then, I won't tell him, but who's _your_ dad?, he must be pretty annoying to piss of my dad so much he's hunting down his kids"

"Apollo" Willow replied.

"The god of music, truth, the sun-"

"Don't forget poetry" Mo added

"-prophesies, and a few other things"

"Dang, I wonder what he did. But why isn't Zeus hunting down Apollo's other children as well?" Thalia asked.

"Because they are not ordinary children of Apollo" Artemis spoke up for the first time from her mat.

"They are the first 7 children of Apollo. They were born before Zeus forced Hecate to cast a spell on the gods so their children wouldn't be so powerful. He did it because he was afraid of their power."

"That's pretty sucky" Thalia whispered. "I wonder how powerful I would be if the spell wasn't there"

"You would be the same, Thalia." Mo answered.

"Zeus didn't cast the spell on himself, Poseidon, and Hades, Afraid he would cause a three way war between them." Artemis continued.

"Then why did he cast it on the cast it on the other gods? Wasn't he afraid they would rebel against him because of it? Why is he hunting them now?" Thalia asked question after question after question.

"Aren't you full of questions today Thalia" Willow said with a smirk.

"Yeah will I think I have a right to ask some questions, don't you think?" Thalia retorted.

I chuckled, and Mo just smiled to himself.

"Yeah, yeah ok, it's fair enough" willow sighed dramatically.

"Stop being such a drama queen Willow, and to answer your question, he's after us because he thinks we'll bring down Olympus or something" I chuckled. I honestly thought it was stupid.

"And I think he cast the spell without them knowing, but I think I figured it out sooner or later, but didn't do anything" Mo put in.

"Yeah, my father can be quite paranoid." Thalia chuckled

"Can't we all" Mo said with a sigh.

Lady Artemis coughed and we all looked towards her.

"You boys may stay here for a few days, but no disturbing my hunt, that means no flirting, pranks, or anything that I won't like"

"Yes Lady Artemis" Mo and I said in unison.

"May we hunt with your hunters though?" I asked

"Yes you may" Lady Artemis said with a flick of a hand.

"Now go, I have things to do, willow show them to their tent"

We took that queue to leave. Once outside we said goodbye to Thalia, then made our way to our tent. Our tent was on the outskirts of the camp site, which was sort of to be expected.

"Well here you are" Willow said to us smiling and pointing to the rather shabby looking tent.

"Thanks sis, beats the sewer any day" Mo said, hugging willow before going into the tent.

I made to follow him but willow stopped me.

"Aw, don't I get a hug" She pouted and spread her hands wide.

"Of course you do" I smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Cant….breathe…" she managed to get out. I pulled away and smiled.

"You wanted a hug"

"Shut up" She grinned and playfully punched my shoulder before turning to go.

"See you tomorrow Mice, sleep well bro" she called over her shoulder as she walked to her own tent.

"You too sis" I called back before climbing into the small tent. I crawled over a sleeping Mo and plopped myself down before falling asleep.

Hope you like

Review

Fave

Alert :D

-foxie


End file.
